Todo gracias al castigo
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Draco cuenta lo que pasa durante un castigo con Harry para nada común y lo que esto trae como consecuencias. No soy buena para hacer summaries ;;


Notas de la Autora:

                               Extrañamente no tengo ganas de poner notas. Este fic va dedicado a mis amigos Sebastián y Shirly, porque sufren un caso parecido al de Harry y Draco (al menos para todo el resto del mundo, porque ellos no quieren admitir que se gustan ¬¬ yo quiero a mis dos mejores amigos juntos! Entonces quedaré en la misma situación que Harry y me podré ir con él^^. Sí, estoy loca. Lo se)

Disclaimer: H.P y co. no me pertencen a mí, sino a J.K.Rowling, el AOL-Time-Warner y quién sabe qué más. Este fic no tienes fines lucros, es exclusivamente para entretenimiento de la autora y los (si es que hay) lectores.

***********************************************************************************************

**Todo gracias al castigo**

_Toda mi vida te he admirado, desde el primer momento en que te ví. Sólo que no me atrevía a admitirlo, a admitir que no soy perfecto. Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que me enamoré de ti. No fue algo instantáneo, fue un proceso duro de seguir. E imposible fue confesarte su resultado… hasta ese día._

***********************************************************************************************

Ese día había insultado a Longbottom y por mala suerte (o debería decir buena) te diste cuenta. Me insultaste enseguida y yo te devolví el insulto. Entonces empezamos a pelearnos y a pegarnos. Nosotros no gritábamos, pero el corrillo de gente que se había juntado a nuestro alrededor sí. Por eso Snape y McGonagall se acercaron para ver que pasaba. Se veían MUY (con mayúscula) enojados. De más está decir que nos castigaron y nos echaron un buen sermón. Mientras ellos hablaban, tú parecías mudo. Sólo asentiste al final cuando nos preguntaron si habíamos entendido. Yo te imité.

***********************************************************************************************

Ya era de noche. Estabas ahí, en frente mío. Limpiando calderos en las mazmorras. Mi hogar, tu prisión. Yo te miraba de reojo, tu renegabas por lo bajo. Entonces te diste cuenta de que te miraba.

-¿Que mierda quieres, Malfoy?- siseaste.

-Hablar contigo, Potter- te respondí- ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso un chico como yo no puede hablar con su némesis, su archi-rival, su alter-ego, su contraparte, su enemigo, etc., etc. en tranquilidad?

Me lanzaste entonces una mirada cargada de odio, levantaste levemente una ceja y dejaste escapar de tus labios una pregunta llena de sarcasmo que quedó flotando con pesadez en el aire.

-¿Realmente necesitas que responda a eso?

         Hubo algo diferente en mi tono cuando volví a hablar. Un deje de desesperación, un atisbo de tristeza. Un par de sentimientos que se habían rebelado contra mi tan armada personalidad, que habían traspasado mi frialdad y estaban derrumbando todas mis barreras contra el mundo exterior.

-Sí- pronuncié con suavidad- necesito que me respondas, así averiguo si contártelo o no.

-¿Contarme qué?- me preguntaste rápidamente; tus ojos esmeralda fijos en mi.

Suspiré, aspiré profundo y dije:

-Eso sólo te lo podré contar si respondes mi pregunte; ¿Puedo yo, Draco Malfoy, charlar contigo, Harry Potter, un rato, sin peleas, sin insultos, sin gritos y sin sobresaltos?, ¿Puedo?

         Parpadeaste un par de veces, asimilando mi pregunta. Cuando terminaste, pude ver que levantaste las comisuras de tus labios con sutileza, formando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Una broma?- preguntaste. Miré tus ojos; la sonrisa no había llegado a ellos. Estaban fríos e insensibles, como siempre que me mirabas. Para todo el mundo tus ojos son espejos cristalinos, ventanas que llegan directo a tu alma. Cuando me mirabas a mi, todo cambiaba. Te volvías más traicionero, más agresivo; toda una persona diferente. Cuando me mirabas te volvías una serpiente, un dragón, un _Slytherin_. Conocía al otro Harry, al amable, al dulce, al cálido. Pero sólo lo conocía por los demás, porque ese Harry nunca me había mirado a los ojos… hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurraste, tu voz más dulce que la miel.

         Todo había transcurrido en un instante, en menos de un segundo, en el tiempo de un parpadeo (N/A: 30 minutes a blink of an eye ^^). Pasó imperceptiblemente, como el leve viento que agita las hojas de los árboles en primavera, como las suaves olas que acarician apenas, casi con dulzura, la arena. Así pasó. No se porqué, ni cómo, pero algo cambió en ti y también en mí.

         Me acerqué despacio hacia ti. Estaba casi inconsciente, me sentía como en un sueño. Elevé una mano y la apoyé con suavidad en tu mejilla, mientras reducía al espacio entre nosotros. Vi con los ojos entrecerrados que cerrabas tus ojos también al sentir mi cercanía. Y entonces pasó; te besé. Todo empezó a dar vueltas en ese mismo instante. El resto del mundo pareció desaparecer y sólo quedamos tú y yo. Se sentía como estar en el paraíso. Tus labios sabían a gloria y a felicidad. Una súbita calidez subía por mi cuerpo. Me separé entonces con pesar de tus labios y dirigí mi boca a tu oreja para decirte algo. Mi aliento caía sobre tu oído, haciéndote suaves cosquillas. Podía sentir los escalofríos que te recorrían espasmódicamente.

-Te amo- dije al fin.

Me separé de ti, volví sobre mis pasos, tomé de nuevo mi esponja y empecé a limpiar el caldero otra vez. Sentía tu mirada fija en mí mientras frotaba y frotaba. Finalmente volteé, te miré con ironía y dije:

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme y volver a limpiar? No se tú, pero yo no deseó quedarme aquí, limpiando calderos toda la noche. Así que, ¿Qué esperas? Empieza a frotar.

         Lo hiciste, con total sumición. Creí que en realidad te había afectado lo que acababa de pasar. Por qué no admitirlo; estaba preocupado por ti.

***********************************************************************************************

Había pasado una semana desde el castigo. No me habías dirigido ni la más mínima palabra desde entonces.

         Estaba desayunando cuando pasó; de repente una lechuza se dirigió hacia mí. Lo que me había resultado extraño era que no esperaba cartas o paquetes ese día. La lechuza era blanca nevada, una hembra esplendida (N/A: Quién será???). Tomé la nota que traía atada a su pata y la leí, no pude dejar de asombrarme. La nota decía:

_"Nos vemos en la torre de astronomía a medianoche. No faltes. H.J.P"_

H.J.P, todavía sonrío cuando lo recuerdo. No tuve ninguna duda de que significaba Harry James Potter. En ese momento pensé que por fin te habías decidido y que sería interesante ver qué pasaría.

***********************************************************************************************

         Era medianoche y llegué a la torre. Tú ya estabas ahí, apoyado contra una pared, esperándome. Aparentemente me escuchaste llegar, ya que levantaste la vista. Se te veía tranquilo, todo lo contrario a como yo me sentía (N/A: Que no te salgan ulceras de los nervios, Draquin).

-Bueno,- dije- aquí me tienes. ¿Qué pasa?

         Me miraste serio y te acercaste, tomándome el rostro con suavidad.

-Pasa…- dijiste haciendo una pausa, mientras me obligabas a verte a los ojos- …que yo también te amo.

         Antes de que pudiera pensar ya nos estábamos besando de nuevo. Esa noche la pasamos allí, abrazados, acostados en el suelo (N/A: Ok, aquí debería venir una escena de sexo en realidad, pero no me salen bien…usen su propia imaginación : P).

***********************************************************************************************

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente sin reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Me parecía extraño, duro. Sólo podía pensar en que esa no era mi cama. Entonces sentí un calor agradable a mi lado; volteé la cabeza y te ví sonriéndome. Miré tus ojos y a mi mente regresó una duda del día del castigo.

-¿Qué fue lo que cambió?- pregunté con curiosidad- Quiero decir, ¿por qué el día del castigo, un poco antes de que te besara, me miraste con amabilidad?, ¿Cuál fue la razón para que cambiara tan repentinamente tu mirada?

         Me miraste y un brillo de entendimiento pasó por tus ojos. Sonreíste y me dijiste:

-Antes de que me dijeras que me amabas, incluso antes de que me besaras, yo ya sabía que no tenías malas intenciones. En tus ojos había brillado parte de tus sentimientos y en los míos hubo de brillar una respuesta. Esa fue la razón, Draco.

         Escuché entonces por primera vez mi nombre salir de tus labios. Sonó hermoso, cálido y dulce; como tú. Sonreí lleno de felicidad, porqué no habría de hacerlo. Todo era perfecto, desde entonces lo ha sido. Porque tengo todo lo que podría desear; te tengo a ti.

         Después de todo, no fue tan malo el castigo. De hecho, sin él nunca te habría confesado mis sentimientos. Este maravilloso amor que vivimos, esta vida que llevamos juntos… Todo gracias al castigo.

**Finis**(me gusta decirlo)

***********************************************************************************************

Notas de la Autora (2):

                                 Espero que les haya gustado! Sí, lo se. Es un fic mediocre. Pero es que hace mucho que no subía nada, entiendan ;_; Dejen reviews, please!

                                             Starshine Crystal


End file.
